src4pfandomcom-20200215-history
SRC4P Wiki
SRC4P - Smart Remote Control for Presentation Description Smart Remote Control for Presentation (SRC4P) is an application whose purpose is to dynamically present information (PowerPoint presentation, video, document etc.) from a computer (laptop, PC). It offers the user the possibility to annotate in real time the information he/she presents (information that could be presented via a video project), but also the user can manipulate from his/her device the application which contains the information (using touchscreen technology). The user's device will offer input information to the computer. Hence the user can control the presentation just by using gestures (e.g. swipe) and also annotate it (similarly to a Telestrator). The application won't be limited just to PowerPoint. The user will be able to use SRC4P in combination with any application he/she wants to make a presentation from (e.g. a web browser) and also map the device's inputs to the computer's shortcuts (e.g. swipe could be used to change a web browser tab). Finally we hope that this application will be able to ease be presentation process making it more dynamic and expressive with the minimum amount of effort and technology knowledge. Context This application is developed as a project for HCI (Human-Computer Interaction #infoiasi) course spring 2017 (taught by Sabin Buraga). Branding Name of the application was chosen to be the initials of the full name and instead of word "for" we use the number "4". We took this decision in order to keep the name short and easy to remember. This way our application will be more likely to be remembered by users than if we have had used the full name. We created a logo comprised of a tablet (mobile device) and on its screen you can see a chart on a canvas (reminding of a presentation). We created it that way so users will get the idea of presenting on their mobile device. Under the mobile device we put application's name so users will automatically associate that image of a mobile device doing a presentation with our application's name. Fonts used: * Droid Sans - https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Droid+Sans * Roboto - https://fonts.google.com/specimen/Roboto Font sizes were chosen using the Fibonacci sequence. Colors used: Development Status The first thing we've done in order to create this application we thought about three possible solutions that would improve user's experience while holding a presentation. Those three ideas are: Smart Remote Control, Gesture Presentation and Remote Controlled Projector. After making sketches, wire-frames and prototypes we decided to use the Smart Remote Control concept as it fits the best to what we want to achieve. You can find more information about each of the three ideas on scholarly documents here. Here is a list of what's done now: * identity * personas * prototypes * QOC * scholarly * sketches * storyboards * wire-frames * academic report * accessibility evaluation * user guide * usability testing * implementation (Android client + server) You can track our development on our public BitBucket here. The project is now in its final state. The application is composed of two components: the client application which runs on an Android device and the server application which runs on a Windows computer. To make it work the user has to start the server first, choose one screen on which the presentation will take place and then press "Start Presentation". Then connect the device using the information given on the second window that appeared on the computer screen. From there you are able to control your presentation as you want. Video Demonstration User Guide Scholarly version - bitbucket Annotate Pointing out an idea by commenting it could be a necessity for most of the speakers when they are having a presentation. In this app annotation is very simple to use. First you press the annotation button and select up or down annotation. After that select a place on the screen where you want to place your annotation by simply clicking on the stream. A screen will appear so you can type your annotation. After pressing the ok button the annotation will pop up on the computer's screen. Draw Sometimes the users want to highlight some text or part of an image or video by drawing around that area. First you have to select your desired color. Open the color picker dialog by clicking on the paint button. Then select the stroke of the line by clicking on the brush button and drag the widget to the stroke value desired. After setting up the color and the stroke you can draw anything anywhere on the screen. Academic Report Scholarly version - bitbucket Accessability Report Scholarly version - bitbucket __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse